Such a tappet, here for lift actuation of a pump piston of a fuel pump, emerges from DE 10 2006 057 246 A1. As an anti-rotation device for its housing, a radial extension of its bridge part is used that extends through a window of the housing (see FIGS. 1a-1c). The bridge part is held on a ring element in the direction of the driven side, with this ring element sitting on tabs that are distributed peripherally and projecting from the inner casing of the housing.
Due to the separate retaining ring and also the peripheral tabs, increased material and assembly costs are to be expected.